<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the fire by Jadegirly2k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412182">After the fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k'>Jadegirly2k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back from the dead [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Ripley didn’t die. He’s been in witness protection but that means he willingly left Vic alone and heartbroken. Can they get back to where they were?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back from the dead [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The spark that started the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this idea on twitter. Hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s an interesting development in Seattle that has got the whole city shook!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saw this idea on twitter and thought it would make an interesting story. Still praying KV runs with it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before the aid car pulled into the barn, Vic could see some kind of commotion going on.</p><p>Firefighters and staff who were outside were dropping what they were doing and running inside. As they pulled up and stopped they saw the front desk team running upstairs too.</p><p>She looked over at Travis puzzled. He had the same confused look. “Cmon lets go see what’s going on!”</p><p>They could hear lots of raised voices and shouting going on so followed the noise upstairs to the day room. Something was clearly going on because every member of station 19 had gathered in the day room and were talking animatedly.</p><p>Still not sure what was going on Vic caught sight of her team. They looked shocked frozen as they stood there and as she looked around a few of the people in the room had a similar look as they looked at the television, some gestured animatedly at it.</p><p>There was an reporter talking to the news anchor but no sign of a fire or anything major that they could see. She and Travis walked over to the others. “Er guys, what’s going on?”</p><p>They all turned to look at them and the room became quiet. “Oh my god!” Andy said covering her mouth as she looked at Vic. Miller and Gibson looked at each other and then at Vic while Warren looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>Vic went to speak but realised quite a few people in the room were now looking at her but wouldn’t make eye contact with her!</p><p>“Guys? what’s going on?”</p><p>“Vic..we er.”Gibson started and stopped looking at Miller.</p><p>It was Captain Bishop that spoke next “Okay everybody back to work! I know this is a shock but we still have a station to run so back to work.” Nobody moved as they continued to look at Vic who was getting more and more uncomfortable. “NOW!!”  Bishop shouted and everyone moved quickly except for Vics team.  “You guys too please. Except Montgomery!”</p><p>“We’re so sorry Vic.” Andy said she put her hand on her friends shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Yea Vic. It’s gonna be okay.” Miller said also giving her shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>“We’re here for you.”  Said Gibson</p><p>“Sorry.” Said Warren</p><p>Vic looked at Travis.”what the hell” she chuckled turning to Bishop.”why’s everyone being so weird?”</p><p>“What’s going on Maya?” Travis asked looking concerned.</p><p>“Take a seat Vic.” Maya instructed. Vic looked at Travis who shrugged before  walking  to the sofa and sitting down. Travis sat on the armrest next to her putting his arm around her.</p><p>Maya took a deep breath and picked up the television control turning the volume up on the news.</p><p>
  <em>“Well Clara it seems everyone is stunned by the news and we’re waiting to hear from the Mayors office to see if he knew about this revelation or not.”</em>
</p><p>Vic looked at Maya still confused. Maya nodded towards the tv again as the reporter continued.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s very shocking news indeed. Thank you Debra Quaker on the scene of the Seattle police department where they just held a press conference. Let’s repeat the scene for our viewers”</em>
</p><p>The image switched to the outside of SPD, showing the Seattle PD commissioner Fred Powers standing behind a podium “<em>Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. I’ve called this press conference because the Seattle police department have been working tirelessly  alongside, the FBI and Seattle Fire Department on a very serious investigation which involved corruption, extortion, intimidation and Death threats aimed at government officials.”</em></p><p>“Wow!” Vic muttered and was promptly sssh’d by maya. Vic rolled her eyes at Travis who smirked in response before they both turned back to listen to the commissioner.</p><p>“<em>While this in itself was awful it was decided on a higher level that in order to protect the government officials and to minimise any harm to them, their families and friends that drastic measures would have to be taken” </em>he paused shuffling some papers before looking up. “<em>The investigation has now come to a close resulting in the inditement of several members of the Calhoun Cartel, I’m afraid I can’t discuss that side of the investigation with you and the FBI wil be making their own statement regarding this. </em>“</p><p>Vic was getting bored. Surely there was more interesting things to be getting on with. She looked at Maya who was fixated on the tv. She huffed and turned back.</p><p><em>“I’m here to announce the part of the investigation that affects Seattle. We were all sad last year at the passing of Seattle Fire Chief Lucas Ripley” </em>he began. Vic sat up suddenly interested. She felt Travis squeeze her shoulder.</p><p>“<em>It was a huge loss to the city and to those that knew and loved him. It was harder for me and other city officials because we had to do what was best for the city and everyone involved.” </em>he cleared his throat shuffling papers again then took a deep breath<em>” on May 23<sup>rd</sup> 2019, Seattle police department, Seattle fire department, with the help of staff from Grey Sloan memorial and following orders from the FBI and department of homeland security we orchestrated the death of fire chief Lucas Ripley”</em></p><p>Vic heard a gasp from Travis behind her and looked up to Maya who was looking at her with concern. She didn’t understand. “I don’t get it.” She muttered feeling confused. The reporters on the television were going crazy trying to ask question all at once. The police commissioner was trying to talk but couldn’t be heard so was trying to get everybody to calm down. Eventually they stopped and took their seats.</p><p>The commissioner looked to a police van to his left and the doors opened. Two armed guards with helmets climbed out holding rifles followed by two FBI agents wearing bulletproof vests and then lastly behind them…Vic thought she was hallucinating as she watched… it looked like Lucas, her Lucas! He was climbing out of the van flanked by the two armed guards. He looked the same! Still wearing a damn sweater like he always had!</p><p>He walked to the podium and shook the commissioners hand.</p><p>“<em>Hello</em>.” He began “<em>I know this is going to be a horrible awful shock to a lot of people. We deceived a lot of people in order to protect people that would have come to unimaginable harm but we also did it to draw out the individuals making the threats. The full story will come out over the next weeks and months but the bottom line is that I am very much alive and have been in hiding waiting for the day that I could return to Seattle and my family and friends who I love and miss dearly. Thank you.” </em>He turned and walked into the police station followed by the guards.</p><p>Maya muted the tv and turned back to Vic who had paled considerably.</p><p>“Vic?” She kneeled down to look into the young woman’s eyes. “ vic are you okay?”</p><p>Travis stood up and walked around so he was facing her “Vic?” Her eyes met his and he could see they were full of unshed  tears.</p><p>“It can’t be true! He’s Alive?” She asked</p><p>Travis and Maya both nodded. “He is!” Maya said reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Travis asked worriedly. She took a deep breath her voice quivering as she said ”I don’t know”</p><p>Maya nodded “you can go home for the rest of the shift. I can’t expect you to work after finding out this news. I don’t really know what the protocol is for this but I’ll Get Aid covered. Travis, I don’t think she should be alone.” Travis nodded helping Vic to her feet. It was like she was in a trance.</p><p>As they reached the stairs they were surprised to see Battalion Chief Sullivan climbing the stairs towards them.</p><p>“Captain.” He greeted Maya and then turned to Vic and Travis “you’ve heard?” Travis nodded.</p><p>“I er came as soon as I heard.” He put his hands on Vics shoulders making her look up at him “I know it’s a shock. It is for me too. I already called Jennifer on the way over. She’s....well someone is driving her down, as I didn’t think it was safe for her to drive herself.”</p><p>“Has anyone heard from him?” Travis asked.</p><p>“I dunno!” Robert shrugged” I haven’t, Jennifer hasn”t I don’t know if the department heads have. I’ve not spoken to Frankel or any of the other battalion chiefs.”</p><p>Vic looked at Sullivan. She could see he was in shock as much as she was.</p><p>“I’m heading home. You’re welcoming to come. I have alcohol.” She said softly before walking past him down the stairs.</p><p>Sullivan nodded at Bishop and then followed her and Travis downstairs. He decided to follow Vic’s little red jeep, which Travis drove, to her apartment. He’d only been to Vic’s new apartment once before with his wife Andy. She’d had a house warming party when she first moved in. It had been a nice night. </p><p>When they got their he walked straight to the kitchen and pulled the vodka out of the freezer. He poured three glasses and took them back to the others along with the bottle.</p><p>“ I shouldn’t be drinking as l’m still on duty” he said knocking it back. Travis smirked and poured him another and did the same for Vic when she knocked hers back too. </p><p>“So what now?” She asked. The two men looked at her unsure of her meaning.</p><p>“Um I dunno. We wait for him to get in touch..I dunno.” Sullivan answered and emptied his glass again motioning for Travis to refill.</p><p>“Man I can’t believe he’s been alive this whole time! That’s wild.”</p><p>“I have a new number.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>Vic stood up. “I have a new number, so he can’t call me. Hell, I live somewhere different so he can’t come looking for me. Maybe I need to go back to the station cause that’s where he’d know to find me right? Omg what if he already did? What if he tried to call me and the number was dead or or he came to my apartment and I wasn’t there. He might have snuck out of his witness protection place and come looking for me and I wasn’t there!”</p><p>Travis stood up and grabbed her into a hug “Vic calm down you’re starting to spiral. It’s a shock. I doubt he was even in Seattle and well yes you live somewhere else and changed your number but when he’s ready he’ll find you.”</p><p>She looked up at him. “Maybe he doesn’t want to find me. He left me after all.” She stepped away from Travis. “Even if he’s alive, he chose to leave me and do this didn’t he?!”</p><p>Damn, Travis thought  she was really going through the five stages of grief quickly.</p><p>“Vic I don’t think he had a choice.”</p><p>She turned to Sullivan “is that how you feel? Watching your friend pretend to die. That he couldn’t tell us the truth?” She shook her head angrily reaching for her glass and knocking it back filing up and knocking that back too.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d ever come out of that heartbreak.” She said quietly.</p><p>This time it was Sullivan who stood up to hug her. “We’ll speak to him at some point. I suspect he’s with PD and the FBI still trying to get everything sorted”</p><p>“Does he even have anywhere to live? Didn’t Jennifer sell his house.” Travis said absentmindedly.</p><p>Vic and Robert turned to look at him in disbelief “ “what! I’m just saying a lot changes in a year! He’ll have a lot to work out.”</p><p>Vic rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. Trust her friend to break the tension. Lucas was alive. She didn’t know what this meant. She had mixed feelings. Happy and Angry. He’d willingly left her alone and heartbroken. How could she forgive that. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Kübler-Ross model of the five stages of grief are: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. </p><p>Let me know if you want more</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dead...but not really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas waits to leave the police station</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a fan of Andy so sorry not sorry. Writing this bought tears to my eyes as I remembered 2x15 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas sat in the captain’s office of the Seattle police department. He was annoyed. Actually no, he was pissed!</p><p>It had been two hours since the press conference where he’d revealed to all of Seattle that he was alive. He thought he’d be able to go and see his family and friends straight away-he was wrong.Two hours later,he was still not allowed to leave.</p><p>He was desperate to see Vic. He needed to explain to her-Make her see-that it wasn’t his fault! That he never meant to hurt her. He didn’t know the plan,He only knew threats had been made. He’d received letters, CCTV video of him and vic at the diner, pictures of Vic working, pics of Jennifer, and Sullivan all with the warning to stop the investigation into a series of fires that seemed related.</p><p>They wanted the evidence gone, the investigation hampered, or else. Before he had time to react the FBI had contacted him and told him he had no choice but to go into witness protection.</p><p>He protested, despising the idea of leaving Vic, for god knows how long. He remembered that morning when she’d come home. They’d laid in bed talking about going on vacation together. He’d looked at her tenderly, she looked deflated as she said “Forget it,” she kissed him. “forget it. Back to the fantasy vacation I guess.”</p><p>He felt awful that their relationship was getting harder when it should have been getting easier. They’d been together 8 months and were in love but were still hiding it.</p><p>“If it’s this secret that’s holding us back then maybe we shouldn’t be a secret anymore!” He’d told her, looking at her earnestly. She’d looked so happy then and he knew it was time. He wanted the world to know that he was in love with Victoria Hughes.</p><p>He went to work happy and then he received a text message. He opened it. It was photos of Vic taken while she was on last nights scene with the cancer patient she’d told him about, and it was clear they were following her!  He’d panicked and called Agent Freeman and agreed.   “How long have I got?”</p><p>“We can’t tell you. The less you know the better.”</p><p>He put his head in his hands. He could only think about Vic and how much he’d miss her but if it meant keeping her safe...</p><p>“And chief Ripley? Don’t even consider telling your girlfriend about this. Her life is in danger. Remember you’re doing it for her!”</p><p>Lucas hung up hating himself. He was going to disappear and she’d think he left her when it was the furthest thing from the truth.</p><p>Pulling open his desk drawer, he took out the small jewellery box that contained his mother’s engagement ring. He wanted to marry Victoria Hughes. He knew it the moment he saw her after she managed to deliver a baby at a road traffic accident, while fighting a fever. That was the same night he’d told her he loved her.</p><p>His heart had stopped when the 911 call came in with her number. He knew then he never wanted to let her go. But ultimately he’d have to protect her from this threat and go into witness protection. It wouldn’t be forever. He shook his head, it didn’t matter if it was a day or a year he knew it would hurt her.</p><p>He didn’t know what to expect after he agreed, so he went about life as normal wanting to enjoy the time he had left with Victoria and then the coffee plant fire happened and he collapsed and they told him he’d been exposed to hydraflouric acid and his organs were shutting down. He was dying.</p><p>Thinking back, seeing her heartbroken face, her tears. It hurt that he was leaving her this way rather than going into witness protection. He’d never see her again but at least he’d got to spend the rest of his life with her and then it all went black.</p><p>He woke up a few hours later alive and in a private hospital room in Puerto Rico.</p><p>“What the hell happened? Where am I?”</p><p>Agent freeman was sitting in a chair next to his bed. “Lucas Ripley is dead.” He said simply</p><p>Lucas felt his blood boiling.”You faked my death?!” He seethed. “And without TELLING ME!!”</p><p>“It was the only way. It had to be real. No room for doubt so all your loved ones would be safe!”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me! You put my friends, my peers, my sister, my fiancé through that! They’re GRIEVING!” He shouted. “No No this isn’t happening!” He started to climb out of bed looking for some clothes to put on and get the hell out of there.</p><p>“Where you gonna go? You’ve got no money! Lucas Ripley is dead! Bank accounts closed, house for sale! In fact “ he looked at his watch “your funeral should just about be over.”</p><p>“W-What?! How long since the hospital?”</p><p>“Two weeks!”</p><p>Lucas sat down stunned. Victoria, Jennifer. They must be devastated.  </p><p>“We’ll be flying you to a new location shortly, where your new life will begin. You’ll go along with everything and be the good chief you are until this investigation is finished because you love your girlfri - i mean, fiancé and your sister and whoever else.” He stood up to leave and paused. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I saw how devastated she was and it made me feel like an ass doing this but I have a job to do too and if it means hurting a few people to keep them alive then I’ll do it” he walked out the room and Lucas began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>Now he sat waiting for his belongings so he could leave and go and find Vic, Jennifer and Sully. He’d tried calling Vic once but it said her number was no longer available. That had got him a visit from Agent Freeman. “Cmon rip, you don’t think we knew you’d try that. Her numbers changed and she’s also moved. We saw to that. We can make anything happen okay. Like drugging you at the diner so you presented with aortic stenosis and then when you still insisted on finding your fiancé we went a step further.”</p><p>“So I thought I was dying?!” He shook his head in disbelief “Was Dr Pierce in on it?”</p><p>Freeman shook his head “No, she did her job. We just messed with the results. She’s good. She knew something was up but the thing about doctors are they love data and facts, and data and facts can be manipulated. Anyway, don’t do it again. This won’t be forever and then you can get back to your old life”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the captain’s office opened and in walked agent freeman with a clear plastic bag. “Your keys, new cell phone number but contacts still on it, wallet, and passport,” he handed it to him. Lucas instantly pulled out his phone and started searching through the contacts.” I hope everything works out for you Rip.” Freeman said heading back to the door.</p><p>Lucas looked at him. They had eventually become friends. The agent was a hard ass and a stickler for protocol much like himself. He stood up and shook his hand “Thank you. There were plenty of times I wanted to kick your ass but you kept them safe. So, thank you.” He said. The agent smiled and left the room.  </p><p>Lucas quickly dialled Sullivan’s number. It rang a few times before his gruff voice answered “Hello?”</p><p>“Sully, it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Robert Sullivan had had a turbulent year. He’d married Andy Herrera impulsively believing it was fate that had bought them together and when she found out her mom was alive she’d abandoned their marriage like it was yesterday’s waste. He had recovered from spinal surgery without any support from her and she had said she wanted their marriage to work and yet showed no inclination that she really did. It was then that he realised she was simply a commitment phobe. He was just another name in a long list of men that had fallen for her and she hadn’t reciprocated those feelings. He had returned to work and filed for divorce.  Seeing the news that Ripley was alive had been a shock but he couldn’t be more happier. Everything had turned to shit after Rips death. That asshole Dixon, his drug addition, probably even marrying Andy wouldn’t have happened if Rip had been there.</p><p>He pulled up outside the police station and climbed out the car. He was just about to go up the stairs when Ripley came out of the station. The two men stared at each other. Ripley walked down the stairs towards his friend and embraced him in a big hug.</p><p>“Man, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Lucas said smiling. Sullivan felt choked up. It’s rare for someone to come back from the dead and he’d lost the two most important people in his life but one was now back! He wiped the tear that had fallen from his eye and separated himself from his friends embrace.</p><p>“It’s great having you back but I think you’ll wish you were dead when Jen gets through with you” he chuckled and started walking to the car. They climbed in and he started the engine. “Where to?”</p><p>Lucas turned to him. “Sully, I didn’t know. I didn’t know they were gonna fake my death. I never would have put Vic through that! Hell, I didn’t even know, I thought I was dying and woke up 2 weeks later in some Puerto Rican hospital.”</p><p>“Didn’t you wonder how you’d just go into witness protection unnoticed?” Robert chuckled.</p><p>Lucas ran his fingers through his hair. “Yea I guess I was very naïve about the whole thing.” He sighed and took a breath. “How is she?”</p><p>Sully looked at his friend. “Let’s go find out shall we?”</p><p>He started the engines and pulled out, heading towards Hughes’s apartment. He could tell Lucas was nervous but better to rip the band aid off right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wondered if I should have mentioned Vic jumping into a relation with Jackson, a month after Ripleys death and decided not to cause there’s no way that makes Vic look good. Stupid writers!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I’ll upload another chapter as soon as I can</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas goes to visit vic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually thought I’d uploaded this chapter. Ooops 🤭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas stood at the door, hand paused ready to knock. He lowered it and turned back to Sullivan, who was patiently leaning on his car waiting for his friend to knock.<br/>
“Are you sure I shouldn’t call first?”<br/>
Lucas wasn’t afraid to admit that he was nervous. Very nervous. Knowing Victoria they way he did, this was not going to be easy. She’d yelled at him twice knowing he was her boss’s boss’ boss. If she didn’t mind being insubordinate then, it scared him to think how’d she’d react on a personal level.</p><p>He heard Sullivan groan. His 6ft 4in, friend got up off the car and walked to the door, knocked loudly three times and then returned to his sitting position on his car smirking at him. Lucas gave him a dirty look and took a deep breath, facing the door.</p><p>His breath hitched when she opened the door. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. He took in her appearance. Her curly hair framed her face and was longer then before, her expressive eyes looked like deep pools of melted chocolate, her lips looked plump and full making him wish he could kiss her and her lithe toned body, that he so wanted to hold.  Before he could stop himself a sob escaped his throat and he wrapped his arms around her burying his head in her neck. “Oh God I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.” He kept repeating over and over again, clinging to her enjoying her scent and how she felt in his arms.</p><p>It took a while for him to realise that she hadn’t spoken and that her arms, although around him were loose and not holding him. He took a few deep breaths and took a step back, looking at her. Her face was wet, like his, from the tears she was crying but her eyes were full of hurt and anger.</p><p>“Here me out Vic, please.”</p><p>She waved him in and walked to her living room motioning for him to sit on her sofa, her arms folded back across her chest.</p><p>“Can I get you a drink, water, coffee, something stronger?”</p><p> “Stronger would be good.” He laughed nervously. He watched as she left The room for a bit and came back holding two glasses of clear liquid, which he knew had to be her favourite vodka. He took a swig and proceeded to tell her the whole story, right up to the press conference.  Her face displayed various reactions from shock to anger, surprise, and finally sadness.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked her eyes filled with tears. He nodded, loving her even more in that moment and giving him some hope that they could fix things.</p><p>“I’ll do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me Victoria. I’ll beg every day for the rest of my life.” He finished. “I don’t want to lose you. Will you give me a chance Vic, please?”</p><p>She looked away momentarily before looking back at him with a stoic expression, which he was convinced was something she’d learnt from him.</p><p>“Have you seen Jennifer?” She asked taking him by surprise at the change of subject</p><p>“No, I came here first, the moment they let me go.”</p><p>“You should go see her. She was devastated after you d…. “ she took a shaky deep breath. “I need to process everything that’s happened today and what you’ve told me.”</p><p>He took a step toward her “Vic, I-I’m sorry.” He felt deflated.</p><p>“I just need time, Lucas.” She smiled weakly. “I thought you were dead and now you’re not. Besides the changes that have happened in my life, I also have to unprocess your death.”</p><p>His breath caught. What did she mean by changes?</p><p>“Is there someone else?” He asked feeling like he couldn’t breathe. She looked away “Vic? Are you seeing someone else.”</p><p>“No.” He breathed a sign of relief until she said “It was too hard losing you. I wanted to die afterwards myself. You were my world.” He blinked back tears and reached for her again. She let him hold her, this time returning his embrace. He held her taking on her scent that he had missed so much.</p><p>“I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life making this up to you.” He kissed the top of her head, then her cheek and wondered if she’d let him kiss her properly on her sweet mouth but decided not to push her. “Can I call you later?” He said taking a step back.</p><p>She nodded and scribbled her number down and handed it to him, their fingers touching briefly, igniting the spark that had always travelled between them.</p><p>“I love you Victoria.” He said kissing her on the cheek again before reluctantly turning and walking out the door. He didn’t want to leave but he also knew he couldn’t push her too much after all she’d been through. He blinked back tears as he walked to Sully who had waited outside for him.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>“Take me to see Jennifer please.”  </p><p>Sullivan nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things with Jennifer went a lot smoother. She was staying at Sullivan’s in his guest room. When she saw Lucas, she ran into his arms sobbing and they just held each other gratefully. After a while they moved to sit on the sofa talking and catching up on all that she’d been through. He described his life working as a farmer in Northern Europe. “It was so cold” he laughed “but I learned a lot about shearing sheep and milking cows!”</p><p>“So what happens now?” She asked</p><p>“I return to my position at the department. Perfect timing really with that Dixon guy getting fired.”</p><p>“Where will you stay?” She looked concerned</p><p>“My house.” He laughed.</p><p>She looked at him confused “The department sold your house. In your will it said it was SFD property. I didn’t know that, so I left it for them to deal with.”</p><p>He laughed “That was the FBI at work again. The house is mine and still in tact as far as I know bar anything you took.”</p><p>“Just some photos and awards.” She said confused. He hugged her giving her a kiss on her temple.</p><p>“It’s so good being back home. I’ve missed everyone so much. I’ve missed Seattle.” He closed his eyes and exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly realised how tired he was. The flight back, the time difference, the adrenaline of it all. It all felt like it was weighing him down now. He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep until he woke up a few hours later.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead” Sullivan’s voice greeted him. He looked around feeling disoriented before remembering where he was. “You fell asleep. I guess it was a long day for you.”</p><p>“You have no idea.” He grinned and stretched.</p><p>He was happy the lie was over but he suspected he had a lot of amends to make with a lot of people. If wasn’t as simple as walking back into his old life. He wanted to get back to work as soon as possible so he could start those amends. He missed Frankel and the other Battalion Chiefs. He was proud of Sully for finally applying for a more senior role and surprised to learn Bishop was now the captain of 19. He laughed when Sully told him about Warren’s mobile response unit. “Dixon approved that? Warren needs to decide if he’s a firefighter or a surgeon.” He said shaking his head in disbelief. Despite hearing about all the drama that had been happening at 19, he only wanted to see Victoria.</p><p>“How’s it going big brother?” Jennifer asked coming over and sitting next to him, handing him a cup of coffee.</p><p> He shrugged. “I thought coming back would be easier then being away but now I’m here I’m not sure what to do.”</p><p>“Was she happy to see you at least?” He looked at his sisters face, filled with concern. “She took it hard when you died” She raised her hands in air quotes as she said ‘died’. “She felt like she had no place being at your funeral.”</p><p>“What?” Lucas’s forehead crinkled at his sisters words.</p><p>“She felt she had no rights. She wasn’t family, not your wife but I made her sit with me at the front. It was good…having someone…” she brushed a tear away. He  smiled and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I did that to you, especially after what we went through when mom and dad died.”</p><p>She pulled away and smiled at him. <br/>
“So.” She began “I suggest Sully drops me to your house in his bat chief vehicle and you take his other car and go back and see Vic.”</p><p>He smiled and shook his head.”I can’t. She needs time to….process and besides, maybe things have changed for her. She might be dating already.” At that Sullivan, who had been standing in the open plan kitchen, started coughing.</p><p>“Sorry drink went down the wrong way.” He mumbled when they turned to look at him.</p><p>“Don’t be silly big bro. You’ve only been gone a few months. She wouldn’t have moved on that quickly. What do you think Bobby? Should he go back to Vic’s?”</p><p>Robert walked over to where they were sitting. It looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. “Hughes was devastated when you died and threw herself into work. I think…..I think she didn’t allow herself to grieve and all that emotion is hidden inside somewhere. So be careful.”</p><p>An uneasy feeling settled over Lucas. He had felt it earlier when he’d asked Vic if she was seeing someone. Now the feeling was back when Sullivan had given a near similar response. She’d said no, she wasn’t seeing anyone but had she lied? Was Sully lying now? He looked at his friend trying to make eye contact which his best friend was trying to avoid. He had lied.</p><p>“She’s seeing someone.” He said more as a statement then a question. Jennifer looked at Robert in surprise. Robert looked away.</p><p>Lucas felt his blood start to boil “Is it you?”” He exclaimed jumping to his feet and heading towards his friend.</p><p>“Wh-What? Me?” Roberts eyes were wide with alarm realising the riptide had been triggered and he was about to get his face smashed in. “NO NO NO it’s not me!” He said putting his hands up to block what was coming.</p><p>Even though Lucas was a few inches shorter than him, he had the worse temper and was a better boxer, which he no doubt had kept up with, during his time away.</p><p>Lucas took a step back, his breathing rapid. He was still close enough that he could give his friend a right hook in the jaw but not as close as he was before when he was ready to pummel his friend into the ground.</p><p>“Look man,” Robert breathed, he wiped his forehead which had started to perspire. “She was seeing someone for a few weeks. I don’t think it was serious but she’s not now. She was living with Miller….a-as friends.” He stammered seeing the his friends blood start to boil again. “Just as friends cause she got evicted. But then she moved out. I’ve not heard any talks of her with anyone since.” He breathed a sign of relief, like he had just had confessional with a priest.</p><p>“I can’t believe she’d do that.” Jennifer said, fuming. “I thought she loved you. I can’t believe that she’d move on so quickly.”</p><p>Lucas wasn’t listening. He was trying to process that there was the possibility Vic had moved on. Had she gotten over him? Was that possible. Had she even really loved him? She didn’t grieve, according to Sully. He thought back to the hospital when he genuinely believed he was dying and told her that his answer was yes. When he asked to get a priest and marry her there and then, she’d said no.</p><p>“Who…who was this guy?”</p><p>“Dr Jackson Avery, he works at grey Sloan memorial.” </p><p>Jennifer folded her arms angrily. “Well she moved up in the world didn’t she.” She closed her mouth with a snap, when her brothers thundery gaze landed on her.</p><p>“Avery? As in Catherine Fox’s son? Wasn’t he dating…”</p><p>“Dr Pierce.” Robert nodded.</p><p>Lucas sat down and chuckled.</p><p>“Wait wait. Wasn’t your Doctor called Dr Pierce.” Jennifer said sitting next to him.</p><p>“Yes and when I was at grey Sloan, we talked about how her boyfriend proposed to her, like I proposed to Vic. Her boyfriend, Dr Jackson Avery, who she loved and was going to tell him.” He put his hands in his head “ So what happened? I died and those two decided to hook up in solidarity.”</p><p>When Robert didn’t respond. He got his answer. Victoria had wasted no time falling into the arms of another man.</p><p>No time at all!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love it? Hate it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas gets back to work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe my muse is back from vacation or I just love the direction this fic has gone 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas smoothed down his uniform jacket. God it felt good being back. His pins had been polished to perfection. His hair was slicked back and he had shaved his beard completely. He looked like his old self. Respected, dependable, thorough. </p><p>He needed to earn back the trust of his colleagues and subordinates. He tried not to think about the colossal fuck up it had all become. Perhaps faking his death had seemed like the best idea at the time to protect his family and loved ones and if he'd had more time to prepare he could have done things differently. Instead by thinking he was really dying he didn't prepare and now everyone knew he had been romantically involved with a junior firefighter. He would have to explain that as well except he hadn't spoken to Vic since. </p><p>It had been a week now. He had no idea what to say to her since finding out she'd had a relationship, no matter how brief, with another man. Every time he thought about it his blood began to boil. He wanted to punch Jackass Avery so hard that the plastic surgeon would have to perform surgery on himself.  The thought bought a small smile to Lucas’s handsome face. Without his beard he looked more stern and serious. Less relaxed. Or maybe that was just how he felt because he was nursing a broken heart. He needed to focus and not let his emotions interfere with his work. It was how he’d survived all these years. It was what worked best for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ok ma’am you’re safe at Grey Sloan memorial now.” Vic said handing the gurney over to a couple of the interns. She climbed back into the aid car with Travis.</p><p>“Poor thing, falling and breaking her hip.” He said with a grimace.</p><p>“Yea the pain must have been awful.” She buckled her seat belt as Travis pulled out of the hospital ambulance bay.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Vic turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Travis tried to look at her while keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>So, what?” She asked after a while making him give a loud exasperated huff.</p><p>“Cmon Vic, this is the first time we’ve worked together since …you know!” She looked at him blankly. He hated when she did this. She knew exactly what he was talking about but wanted to play games! “Since Ripley returned! What’s going on with you guys?”</p><p>“Oh that.”  She smiled and looked out the window. “Nothings going on. Nothing to tell.”</p><p>“Vic,” he didn’t like this. Something was very wrong here.</p><p>She sighed “I’m trying to be upbeat and positive because I’m tired of being dark and gloomy.”</p><p>“When were you ever dark and gloomy.”</p><p>“That’s how I’ve felt since I lost ripley. I tried to forget him to erase that part of my life because it hurt so much. That’s why I got with Jackson and now Ripley’s  back and….”</p><p>Travis decided to pull the Aid car over. He couldn’t concentrate on driving while his best friend poured her heart out.</p><p>“I’ve not seen him.” Her eyes filled with tears. “He said he’d call and hasn’t and it’s been a week. So clearly he came back and saw that he didn’t want to go backwards after all.”</p><p>Travis didn’t say anything more. He nodded and started the Aid Car engine again. He had no idea why Vic hadn’t heard from Ripley. There was a rumour that he was starting back as chief so he was sure sooner or later their paths would cross.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“WARREN. HERE NOW!?”</p><p>Ben Warren came running into captain Bishops office. “Yes ma’am?”</p><p>Maya Bishop sat at her desk having just hung up the phone.</p><p>“I just got a call from headquarters. Effective immediately there will be no more mobile response unit. Orders from Chief Ripley.”</p><p>Ben’s mouth dropped open. “This must be a joke. Wh-why the surgery’s we’ve performed have been amazing and saved lives. It’s a genius idea. He can’t be serious.”  </p><p>Maya raised an eyebrow. “You’ve clearly forgotten what Chief Ripley is like if you think that.”</p><p>“Let me talk to him please. Let me explain to him how vital the unit is and that Dr Avery is on board to help.”</p><p>“Warren, he was pretty clear.” She almost felt sorry for him he seemed desperate.</p><p>“Please?” He was actually begging.</p><p>“You’re welcome to talk to him when you’re not on shift. I believe he’ll go back to having his open door policy on Wednesdays but now you’ll be back to normal firefighting duties.”</p><p>“Today’s Thursday. I’ll have to wait till next week to talk to him. “</p><p>“Technically the week after cause you’re on shift next Wednesday.”</p><p>“Maya cmon.” He pleaded</p><p>“Captain. “She corrected as she stood up. “I think the chief has more important things on his plate right now so I’d drop it if I was you. I’ll put you on engine today okay.”</p><p>He reluctantly nodded and left her office. As soon as he was out of sight, he picked up his phone and called his wife.</p><p>“You know ripley. Can you put in a word for me on how vital the unit is. How doctors are volunteering their time to make it work..”</p><p>“Now Ben Warren you know I can’t interfere in the man’s work. If he feels it’s not a good use of resources that’s his call. “</p><p>“Please Miranda. It’s keeping me out of fires which is better for us. I’ll talk to him and get him to come and look at it and then recommend that he talk to you about the saves we’ve had because of it.”</p><p>Reluctantly Miranda agreed. She loved her husband but sometimes his hair brained ideas were nothing but trouble. Grinning, Ben hung up the phone and called headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’s first day back was going as well as could be expected. Meeting after meeting after meeting including one with HR about his relationship with Hughes. They were going to launch an enquiry into his performance during the 6 months they’d been together, analysing all his calls, responses etc. It was tedious, if anything. The only time he’d actually messed up was at the coffee plant incident, going in on his own was against protocol but he’d saved Conlin’s life, so they couldn’t penalise him for that. </p><p>They were going to talk to Vic and her team too but he had told them that they had been through enough and didn’t need to rehash old ground especially as he hadn’t seen vic since returning and there wasn’t currently relationship.</p><p>He was having a quick bite to eat when his assistant called through. “Sir I have firefighter, Ben Warren on the line. He says it’s important that he talks to you.”</p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes. He’d not long got off the phone from Captain Bishop ordering her to put an end to warrens play time. If Warren was calling about this he was either incredibly stupid or had some balls.  “Put him through Helen.”</p><p>“Chief, welcome back. I wanted to invite you over to station 19 to look at the mobile response unit so you could see for yourself how resourceful it has been” Warren began.</p><p>“Let me stop you right there, Warren. From what I understand you didn’t meet the criteria for Medic One so that leaves you with three choices. Number 1. be a firefighter like you’ve been hired to do.  Number 2. if you want to be a surgeon then I’m sure that Grey Sloan will take you back with open arms or number 3, Quit and join the military as a medic. That would give you the rush you crave so much. If none of those options are viable for you then I can’t help you anymore.” Lucas sat back waiting for his response.</p><p>“I…I guess I’ll tell Dr Avery that his services will no longer be required.” Ben said reluctantly.</p><p>“Wait.” Lucas said sitting up “Did you say Dr Avery?”</p><p>Ben felt a glimmer of hope. “Yes. Yes Sir. He offered to help run the unit with me a couple of days a week.”</p><p>So Warren was responsible for Avery and Vic getting together?</p><p>“Sir if you could just take a look. I’m sure you’ll be impressed enough to…”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll stop by the station later today. Please make sure Dr Avery is available to answer any questions.”</p><p>Ben didn’t care that the Chief had put the phone down Without a goodbye. He was getting a chance and that’s all he cared about. He quickly dialled Jackson’s number hoping he didn’t have any surgeries scheduled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a slow day for the rest of the team, they had spent most of the time hanging around the barn as there had been no calls except for the Aid car. Twice Travis had turned the Aid car back around and headed to a new call. They’d had to eat lunch on the go and were only just, getting back to the barn after being away for 5 hours. It was coming up to dinner time.</p><p>“At least we’ve missed chores.” Travis said always the optimist.</p><p>“Well at least Jack and Herrera should have dinner nearly ready. I’m starving.” She was usually hungry. Her fast metabolism gave her a good figure but also a healthy appetite.</p><p>They pulled into the barn and climbed out eager to head upstairs. She groaned when she heard the voice behind her, realising it would delay her trip upstairs for food.</p><p>“Hey, Vic.”</p><p>“Hey Jackson.” She smiled quizzically at him. “What brings you hear so late?”</p><p>“Oh Warren needed me for something to do with the mobile unit.”</p><p>“We’re just heading up for dinner.” She kind of wanted this encounter to be over. This was the first time she’d seen Jackson since Ripley had returned and she felt awkward. It had become weird him being there anyway but now it was just….uncomfortable. “Um so I’ll catch you later.” She gave a half smile hoping he didn’t notice she was trying to get away and she ran up the stairs, catching up with Travis as he opened the beanery door.</p><p>“Awkward” she giggled and then her mouth dropped as she saw Ripley leaning on the counter.  He looked different. It took her a while to realise that he was more shaven then when she saw him and his hair was slicked down more. Less curls. He looked like he use to before she knew he wore sweaters.</p><p>“No, <em>this</em> is awkward.” Travis hissed through clenched teeth. Then louder he said “Chief. Good to see you. Welcome back.”Lucas looked up at the young firefighter walking towards him holding out his hand.</p><p>“Good to see you too Montgomery. How’ve you been keeping.” It was then that he looked past Travis and saw Vic standing there, like she was frozen.</p><p>“We’ve all been good Sir.” Travis said even though he felt like he was talking to himself. Lucas was staring at Vic with a strange look on his face but then slowly managed to pull his eyes away and turned back to Travis.</p><p>“Good to hear, Montgomery. Anyway, I’ve got things to take care of. Good seeing you.” He walked towards the door. “Hughes.” Was all he said before walking out.</p><p>“What was that?!” Travis exclaimed. Vic was stunned. He’d acted like she was….nothing. She turned and walked out the door going after him.</p><p>“Chief!” She called just as he reached the stairs. He stopped deciding if he was going to turn around or not but then turned. “Hughes? What can I do for you.”</p><p>She gave him a nervous smile “what can you do for me? I th-thought you were going to call me.”</p><p>He starred at her blankly. His face was expressionless like….like he was the chief and she was just his subordinate.</p><p>“Lucas I…”</p><p>“It’s Chief Ripley or Sir, Hughes.”</p><p>“Excuse me. Lu-lucas it’s me what’s going on.”</p><p>Just then Warren came up the stairs. “Sir we’re ready for you.”</p><p>Vic saw Lucas’s face freeze over and it sent a chill through her. <em>He knows</em>, she thought. He gave her a final look and then turned and followed Warren down the stairs. Travis came up besides her.</p><p>“He knows Trav. He knows about me and Jackson.”</p><p>“Oh crap. And he’s here, meeting with Warren and Jackson now?” Travis’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“Yesssss.” Vic hissed. Oh god, she was going to have a panic attack. “Cmon” she grabbed Travis’s arm and pulled him to follow her up to the bridge so they could look and see what was going on.</p><p>“He won’t do anything will he?”</p><p>“Who won’t do what.” Jack said coming up behind them.</p><p>“Chief knows about Vic and Avery.”</p><p>A laugh escaped jacks mouth before he could stop it.”oh shit and he’s here to meet Warren and Avery now?” He pulled out his phone .”Miller get to the bridge quick, chief knows about Vic and Avery and he’s meeting with!Warren and Avery NOW.”</p><p>“Gibson!” Vic punched him in the arm. A few minutes later Miller, and Herrera came through the door scurrying over to the bridge so they could all look down at what was going on.</p><p>“Twenty says chief decks him.” Gibson said.</p><p>“Gibson!” Vic cried</p><p>“I’ll take that.” Travis said. Vic glared at him.</p><p>“Me too.” Andy said peering down.</p><p>“Oh my god you guys. This isn’t funny.” Vic admonished.</p><p>Miller put an arm around her shoulders. “No it isn’t.” He looked at Jack “put me down for forty.”  Vic elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>She couldn’t believe this was happening and she didn’t know what to do about it either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew there was a good chance he’d run into Vic when he agreed to go down to 19.  He didn’t care. He wanted to get a look at Avery to see who this guy was that had helped Vic get over him so quickly.</p><p>When Montgomery had greeted him in the beanery, he’d been deep in thought and didn’t even notice she’d walked in. He thought back to the last time he’d seen her at work in her uniform. They’d been talking in the corridor about going on vacation when the lights went out. She’d then grabbed him and kissed him passionately in the dark. He’d felt like he’d died and gone to heaven and then the lights came back on and she’d smiled at him before walking away leaving him floating on cloud nine. He’d turned back to Montgomery barely hearing what he’d said and then made a hasty exit. He’d thought about ignoring her as he passed by but that was never his style to be rude to his firefighters, so he simply greeted her by her call sign and then left.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when she came after him and he could see the hurt and confused expression on her beautiful face, followed by the realisation that he knew about her and the good doctor.  Vic wasn’t dumb and she would never play dumb. She knew that he knew.</p><p>He was now getting a tour of this mobile surgery unit Warren had spent 1.2 million dollars on. What the hell was Dixon thinking authorising this. That money could have bought more engines or Aid cars that were needed in the department  and not just fuel Warren‘s fetishes.  </p><p>Avery on the other hand was as different from him as night was from day. He was young, handsome, obviously wealthy. He could see why women would find him attractive. As much as it hurt him to admit, he could see why Vic would be attracted to him. Compared to their relationship being with Jackson would have been easy. No hiding. They could go out in public. He was only ten years older instead of his fifteen. He hated him.</p><p>“So what do you think chief.” Warren was finishing whatever it was he’d been saying.</p><p>“I’m sorry Warren. It’s still a no. We can’t justify the expense. We’re not surgeons. It’s not what SFD does, not to mention our insurance doesn’t even cover this. You could have been sued. The department could have been sued. Medic one is the only subsection of SFD allowed to carry out emergency surgery.” He shook his head and turned to leave.</p><p>“The fox foundation could fund it.” Avery blurted out. “We’d cover the insurance too.”</p><p>Ripley stopped and looked at the doctor. “Jackson is it?” He looked him up and down. “If you want to operate the unit from Grey Sloan or any other fox foundation hospital feel free to do so. SFD is here to serve the city of Seattle in the capacity it is meant to. One unit cannot serve the entire city so it then only offers privileges to a select few. Tax payers pay our salary not medical insurance or millionaires so we are not selective with who we help. We do this job because we love it. Not to be glamorous or impress women.” Jackson went to speak but closed his mouth again as Ripley continued. “I get warren’s your friend but don’t let me see you in one of my firehouses again unless you’re carrying a hose and an axe and that’s only after graduating the academy.” With that he turned and left the barn hurrying to his SUV quick as it had started to rain.</p><p>Climbing inside, he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d managed to hold his temper and not deck jackass. He’d seen A shift all on the bridge watching. Knowing them they’d probably placed bets on the outcome. He was just about to start the engine when there was a knock on his window.</p><p>“For gods sake, Warren do you want to get fired?” He said turning to confront the fireman/surgeon only it wasn’t Warren it was Hughes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written and edited quick so hope not too many errors. Let me know if you want more</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas and Victoria talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas rolled down the car window. He really wanted to open the door and pull her into the car and out of the rain but he was the chief now and she was just Hughes. Not Vic, Victoria or Eggy.</p><p>“Hughes, what can I do for you?” He said trying to keep his voice calm and neutral.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said a frantic sound in her voice. When he didn’t say anything she ran round the other side and climbed into the car before he could protest.</p><p>“Hughes you’re on shift…you shouldn’t…” His words were stopped by her leaning over and kissing him on the lips. At first he was too surprised to push her away and by time he got over the surprise, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling. She started to pull away but he pulled her back increasing the intensity and she met his tongue with hers as his entered her mouth. He could feel himself getting aroused and when she let out a moan he realised she was too. He pulled back breaking the kiss and stared at her. Her eyes, her mouth. He wanted to memorise every line blemish, hair follicle. Then he turned and stared straight ahead placing his hands on the steering wheel.</p><p>“Hughes I think we should maintain a professional distance from now on. The past is the past.”</p><p>Her mouth gaped open much like a fish before she said “the way you just kissed me says different.”</p><p>He continued staring in front not wanting to look at her. His face calmly schooled to show no emotion. His Insides, though, were screaming. He’d waited a year for all of this to be over so he could return to her only to find she hadn’t waited but a month to move on. Had she ever really loved him or had he just made a fool of himself chasing a younger woman. She’d made it clear many times that she’d never had a relationship before and that she just preferred one n done’s. He turned to her, willing his breathing to stay even.</p><p>“Hughes, I have an open door policy on Wednesday’s at 2pm. Feel free to stop by if you have any work related concerns you’d like to talk about. Now if you’ll excuse me.” It was a dismissal which she wanted to fight but one look at his face and she realised it would be pointless. He was wearing his Chief Mask. He didn’t let people in when he did that. She reluctantly climbed out of his truck and he drove off before she’d barely closed the door.</p><p>The rest of the shift went well despite her team continuously making jokes about the chief and Jackson. Ben was not amused and kept shooting her dirty looks.</p><p>“What’s the problem, Warren.” She questioned him when it had started to annoy her.</p><p>“Nothing.” He huffed turning away to look out the window.</p><p>“The chief dismantled his mobile surgical unit so he’s pissed off.”  Travis said frowning. </p><p>“Sorry Warren. Maybe the moneys better off being used elsewhere. Ripley was always a stickler for budgeting.” Herrera said smiling kindly at him. Ben huffed and muttered something under his breath.</p><p>“What was that?” Gibson said</p><p>Ben turned to the group and looked at Vic. “ I said it’s more likely he shut it down because he heard about you sleeping with Avery.”</p><p>Vic’s eyes narrowed as she heard audible gasps from the other. She stood up and walked over to him so she was toe to toe.</p><p>“Don’t blame me for your shit idea. Everyone thought it was dumb but nobody had the balls to say it. Thank god Ripley came back put a stop to playtime.”  </p><p>Vic was pretty sure that if she’d been a guy, Warren would have punched her but instead he huffed again and left the beanery.</p><p>“Great.” She said. “Ripley’s been back a day and already making things difficult for me at work.”</p><p>“Well I was going to suggest we get breakfast together but don’t see that happening.” Gibson shrugged.</p><p>“I’ll go check on him. Maybe the thought of waffles will entice him.” Miller said getting up. Shift was over in 10 minutes. B shift were already in the beanery Ready to start their shift.</p><p>“I’m just gonna head home and sleep you guys. Been a stressful 24 hours.”</p><p>Open door policy huh. Fine, she thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following Wednesday she turned up at his office at 2pm. She knocked and walked in. His eyebrows shot up to his forehead when he saw it was her. He cleared his throat. “H-Hughes, What can I do for you?”</p><p>She sat down crossing her legs, the short skirt she was wearing rising up to expose her caramel skinned thigh. She had managed to swap shifts with someone on B shift so was free to come to his office. He was probably counting on the fact that she should be working but here she was.</p><p>“Well I’m here to talk. You said you have an open door policy.”</p><p>“I do but it’s for work related issues. Not personal.”</p><p>“And what if my personal issues affect my work?”</p><p>She looked at him squarely in the eyes. His eyes didn’t flicker as he held her gaze.</p><p>“So, shall I begin.” He didn’t move so she took that as a yes. “You faked your death and didn’t give a second thought to how losing you would make me feel. I’ve never had a relationship this serious before. I’ve never told someone I loved them before. My heart was broken. I wanted to die too but rather then feel like that I chose a different path.” She couldn’t read his expression. In fact it hadn’t changed. His eyes were watching her coolly, observantly. She imagined this was the face he used in council meetings. She took a deep breath and continued. “It’s like the saying to get over someone get under someone else. Yes now it seems really callous and cold but it helped.”</p><p>At that statement he laughed humourlessly.</p><p>“I’m glad it helped.”he said shifting in his chair and sitting forward. “Is there anything else, Hughes?”</p><p>“How could you do this to us?” She said suddenly and his eyes widened</p><p>“Me?” He asked incredulously</p><p>“We were happy. We were talking about going public when you knew you were going to do this. You accepted my marriage proposal. Hell, you bought up marriage when you knew.” Her eyes welled up with tears “you chose to abandon me.”  she saw him gulp and swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily.</p><p>“I can’t do this here. Like this. I’ll come over after shift and we’ll talk.” He spoke in a more gentle tone surprising her as she nodded silently. She stood up and left his office without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Every time he thought about Vic being with Dr Jackass his blood started to boil. He’d even snapped a pencil in half by gripping it so hard as he thought about them together. That arrogant twat touching his vic, running his fingers through her hair, kissing those sweet lips. </p><p>He groaned sitting back in his chair. He had mountains of documents to go through and couldn’t waste time letting Bic consume his every thought. He also couldn’t work from home. Jennifer was still skirting and buzzing around him, making sure he was okay and had everything. He really needed her to go now. As much as he loved his sister, he needed things to just get back to normal asap. But what was normal now? </p><p>When he’d left he had his job, his relationship with Sully was on the mend and he was in love and contemplating marriage again. Now the latter had imploded and instead Sully was married to Herrera of all people. Getting a divorce but still. He’d have to ask him how the hell that happened.</p><p>He stood up and walked over to the stack of boxes in the corner of his office. They were his belongings that his assistant had packed up and kept waiting for Jennifer or someone to come and collect. Nobody did so she’d put them in storage. He now had the joy of unpacking them. He tipped out the contents of the first box, marked top desk drawer. His stress balls were inside amongst pens, pencil, staples and paper clips. Sally really didn’t care about sending office stationary home.</p><p>He chuckled reaching for a photo and turning it over. It was of the day he’d made chief, shaking the mayors hand. He placed it on his desk and picked up another. This was of him and Jennifer smiling with their arms around each other. He placed it on the desk next to the first and then picked up his appointment book and a small photo fell out. It was of Vic. A close up of her face. He’d taken it one day when they’d taken a trip out of the city to the beach. She looked so pretty wearing a spaghetti strapped white top, her curly hair framing her face and almost clear sunglasses. He’d joked about them, asking her how exactly they would protect her eyes from the sun and she’d punch him in the arm making him laugh. He’d never forget that day. They’d found a secluded cove and had sex. He remembered it had felt different. He thought it was because it was out in the open forbidden but no it wasn’t the thrill of being caught. Despite being outside it had been slow and leisurely. He later realised they’d made love. He’d kept the picture as a reminder of that day and when his feelings had started to change.</p><p>He stood up, placing the picture carefully back into the hidden pocket in his appointment book and grabbed his jacket. “Cancel the rest of my meetings. I’m going to work from home.” He called to Sally as he walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she got home 20 minutes later Vic curled up in bed and dozed off.  She was woken up an hour later by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She groaned climbing out of bed. Wrapping the blanket around her she made her way to the door. Lucas was standing there looking as handsome as ever. He held up a bag of groceries and for a moment, Vic thought she was dreaming.</p><p>“I said we’d talk so I may as well cook for you as we do.” She wordlessly let him in and he headed towards the kitchen and she followed silently sitting on one of the stools.</p><p>Lucas started opening drawers and clanging pots looking for what he needed and it made her smile reminding her of the first time he had cooked for her. He turned and caught her smiling. He walked over and put his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes leaning into his palm. “I’ve missed you so god damn much.” She whispered. She opened her eyes to look at his darkened eyes. A sign he was aroused. She leaned up bringing her lips softly to his. He didn’t react straight away almost like he just wanted to feel her lips on his skin. She pulled away to look at him. His breathing was heavier but his expression hadn’t changed. She stared searchingly into his eyes. <em>Just give me something Lucas</em>, she willed. He must have read her thoughts because the next thing she knew his lips were crashing down onto hers much more forcibly. She reacted by tangling her hands into his hair and pulling him even closer.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” She panted as his lips found her neck. “I didn’t want to feel the pain of losing you.”</p><p>He pulled back looking at her. Oh god, she thought have I blown it.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. For not telling you what was happening, they did catch me of guard but I still could have told you before hand what was going on.” He kissed her again slowly this time. She sighed as his hands slid up her body and touched the sides of her breasts.</p><p>“Take me to bed, Lucas.” She whispered staring into his eyes.</p><p>“With pleasure.” He scooped her up into his arms and she squealed with delight. A few minutes later her squeals turned to moans as he did things to her body that she’d forgotten existed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the picture I was imagining </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CE41YUADkNN/?igshid=xpl4b55jw7bv</p><p>I’m wrapping this story up soon to concentrate on the other fics.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Kübler-Ross model, or the Five Stages of Grief, postulates a series of emotions experienced by terminally ill patients prior to death, or people who have lost a loved one, wherein the five stages are: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. </p><p>Please tell me if you want more x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>